Bidding on Destiny
by kitkat681
Summary: Select chapter of 'Silent Auction' from Edward's POV. Will also include outtakes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 7

EPOV

I was worried that Alice was unable to see who was at the door. Their thoughts were blocked to me as well. This was not a good sign, there was no way it was a Fed Ex delivery at the door.

_Don't worry bro, Jazz and I will keep her safe. _I could hear from Emmett.

At least I could still hear my family.

I was fearful for Bella's safety. It was highly likely the person at the door was connected with the Volturi, and that could only mean trouble. I opened the door and it was immediately apparent the man at the door was from Volterra, and his crimson eyes were proof that he was a danger to Bella.

"Edward Cullen?" He asked, only looking at me.

"Yes, that's me. What can I help you with?"

"Aro sent me to give you this. You left in such a hurry after the auction last night, he did not have a chance to give it to you." He said as he handed me an envelope.

His eyes drifted towards the others behind me. I kept trying to see into his mind, but there was still a block. He looked past Emmett and focused in on Bella. And as if a dam had broken, his thoughts came poring out.

_Oh, she is tasty. Aro will have to let me have a crack at her before they send her back to the auction block. I could control myself… well maybe not. That scent is so enticing, and I bet it smells even better when she is scared….. or aroused. _

I could hear and feel Jasper trying to control the hate coming off of the vampire, but he was not succeeding, it was too strong. He was unable to handle the emotion and was broadcasting it through the room.

_Oh Edward, one word from you and I will tear his head off. _Emmett growled in his mind.

"I'm Felix by the way," He offered his hand but I ignored it, giving him only a nod.

"Well, I hope to see you again," he said with a wink towards Bella.

"I wouldn't count on it," I responded, slamming the door in his face.

I held the envelope, dreading the information it contained. I could tell from his thoughts that the Volturi wanted Bella back to auction her off again. I was only wondering how they thought they would accomplish that, I won her outright.

"What's going on? Why couldn't Alice see him? Why did he hate me so much? What is in the envelope?" Bella rattled off. I could tell she was trying to make sense of what was happening.

I threw the package down on the table and turned to her, grabbing her arms. I took a second to appreciate how delicate she was, and my rage surfaced again, thinking about what Felix had planned for my precious girl.

"I'm not sure why Alice could not see him Bella. His thoughts were hard for me to read until he looked at you, then they..." I stopped, worried if I said those things aloud I would scare her more then she already was. She had become such a large part of my life in such a short period of time. I was not sure I would survive if she were to be taken from me.

_Son you are scaring her. You must get yourself under control. You are hurting her. _I faintly heard Carlisle's thoughts breaking through my distress.

"Let her go now son, she is fine." I head him say aloud. I dropped my hands, but could not tear my eyes from her. I could only hope the emotions I could see reflected in her eyes were the same I was feeling. I would fight to the end to keep her safe.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV Chapter 8

"You are really adorable when you pout," I said, grazing her lower lip with my finger. Her lips were so plump and when she pouted it pushed them together, making me ache to press mine against them.

She turned around, looking for something else to eat. She put together a sandwich and started eating. I was mesmerized by the way her lips closed over the bread, teeth bitting the meat and cheese. Her throat would flutter as she swallowed, making venom pool in my mouth.

She noticed me staring at her. "What, have you never seen a human eat before?"

"No, I have watched hundreds of humans eat. It has just never looked so ...seductive before." I said, unable to keep the smirk off my face. She must have taken my response as a challenge because she put the last bite of food into her mouth, chewing slowly.

I saw her eyes widen before she gasped, the food blocking her airway. I ran over to her, forcefully patting her back trying to remove the food from her windpipe. The air left her lungs, making the chunk of food fly out of her mouth and hit the far wall.

He head lowered into he hand, bright red heat covering her cheeks and chest. I could only laugh, trying to pull her hand away so I could appreciate her beautiful glow.

"Just go away. I am so tired of embarrassing myself around you." She said, looking anywhere but at me.

"Your blush is beautiful."I admitted, hoping she could hear the truth in my words. The call of her blood was no longer the force keeping me close to her. The more I was around her the harder it was to be apart. I knew she accepted what I was, but how could she ever want anything more? I was a monster, but that did not keep me from hoping she might eventually want me as I did her.

She looked up into my eyes, her pupils dilated. I could see my own eyes reflected in her mocha brown ones. I had never seen my eyes so black with desire.

I could not help myself as I leaned down to her forehead. "I just want to try one thing."

I swept my lips down her face, appreciating the warmth of her skin under my frozen lips. I could hear her heart thundering in her chest. Her body trembling as she held her breath. I finally let my own lips graze hers, feeling the soft flesh that I ached to claim as my own.

"What's up guys? You wanna play some Halo?" Emmett asked as he came into the kitchen.

I could feel the growl of frustration trying to fight out of my chest. I could have pulled his arms from his body and beat him with them. I had not even heard him approach, I was so engrossed in the feeling of this creature next to me.

I laid my forehead against hers, my unnecessary breath harsh in my ears. I promised myself I would do that again, and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 9 EPOV

Oh Emmett, why do you have to be so crude. I could hear his remark to Bella in his mind before it came out of his obnoxious mouth. All this poor girl wanted was to be able to take a shower in peace, and Emmett has to go and embarrass her again.

I followed Alice and Rosalie's thoughts upstairs, hoping to catch a glimpse of some more lingerie. I should be ashamed of my voyeurism, but I could not be bothered. I would take anything I could get when it came to that brown haired beauty. Alas, there was no peep show, Alice and Rose left Bella to undress and shower on her own.

I was thankful for vampire hearing as I listened to Bella get undressed in the bathroom. Each article of clothing piled onto the floor, and I could only imagine how wonderful she would look as the water cascaded across her pale flesh.

Alice's thoughts were yelling at me seconds before I heard Bella's actual scream.

_Edward, help her.... hurry. _

"Holy shit!"

I flew up the stairs, my feet barely hitting the treads. I could hear the thundering of Bella's heart over the sound of the water, and was terrified of what could be causing it. I crashed through the door and froze. How could I have forgotten that she was nude? Gloriously nude. She was in the shower stall being pelted with freezing water. I could see the goose bumps covering her entire body. I was irrationally jealous of those bumps.

"Oh God, please help. My skin is starting to turn blue." She shouted.

I hesitated for a second, before I started to worry about the effects of hypothermia. I rushed into the shower, and reached around her body for the dials. My hand covered hers on the lever as I adjusted the water temperature.

Words tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them. "I heard you scream. I was worried you were hurt." I did not even recognize my voice. The effects of being so close to her made my voice deeper.

I cleared my throat, as I attempted to leave with some dignity. My body's obvious reaction to our close proximity was prominent, and I could only hope she would keep her eyes forward. I was caught in a trance as I watched the now warm water flow down her perfectly sculpted back. She had dimples where her lower back led into her backside, and I wanted to taste those indentations. I would not be surprised to find that my thumbs would fit perfectly in those divots, she was made for me.

My mouth was suddenly filled with venom, which I was realizing was a sign of arousal. I coughed, trying to clear the fluid and drew my eyes up her body to find her mocha eyes gazing into mine. Oh no, I had been caught staring. What would she think of me? I mumbled something about getting a towel and flew out of there as fast as I could.

I had to find that little midget Alice and give her a piece of my mind. Little psychic snot, totally set that up. But first I needed to get into some new clothes and try to get the smell of Bella out of my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 10 EPOV

I could smell the intruder's scent the minute I entered the room. It frightened me that he could have gotten so close to Bella right under our noses. If she had not had that nightmare, I shutter to think of what could have happened.

I closed the door and walked back into the hallway. "Let's go downstairs with the others. I think there are some new things we need to discuss." Emmett took off to gather everyone together.

Bella was leaning against the wall, she looked so exhausted. I hated to have to keep her from sleep, but we needed to talk about how better to protect her, and for that we needed her. I took the time to really look at her, and realized that she was only wearing a shirt. The long sleeved gray shirt that I had been looking for all evening. The one that matched the pajama pants I was wearing. We don't usually dress for sleep, but I was trying to make Bella feel more comfortable.

I was so confused as to how she had gotten my shirt that I did not realize I had been staring. She looked down at the shirt to see what had my attention. I opened my mouth to ask, but my mind was stuck thinking about Bella going through my room. What I would not give to have her there, among my things.

"How did you get my shirt?" I asked as I finally got control of my thoughts.

"I asked Rosalie to borrow one of Emmett's. Alice only brought me inappropriate night time attire. I'm sorry, I just assumed it was Emmett's." She said, nervously pulling at the hem of the shirt, inadvertently flashing me her black lace panties. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to keep myself under control.

My mouth opened before I could stop it. "No, I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see you wearing it. I had been looking for it tonight, it matches my pants."

Her gaze slid down my body, her eyebrows raising as she noticed my pants. Her eyes started the return trip, but got stuck on my lower abdomen. I could feel the warmth of her stare on my skin, silently begging her to just reach out and touch, like she wanted to. As is she heard me say this aloud, her hands clenched into fists and I chuckled.

She finally looked back up, her face flooding pink. I motioned to the stairs and placed her hand on my arm, using any excuse to be close to her. Everyone was seated in the living room, leaving the couch for Bella and I. She immediately laid down, and I took my place next to her gladly.

I quickly explained to the others what I had found. The intruder's scent was vaguely familiar, but I could not pinpoint from where. We continued to discuss how better to patrol for intruders when I heard Esme's thoughts.

_Honey, she is exhausted. Why don't you put her to bed. We will figure this out tomorrow._

I looked down to see that Bella had fallen asleep. It was a testament to her trust in us that she was able to sleep. I gently placed my hand on her bare thigh, appreciating how warm and soft it was.

"Bella, do you want to sleep here tonight. It is not very comfortable, but at least we can all keep you safe here." I suggested

"No Edward, why don't you just come up and lay in that nice comfy bed with me." She breathed, barely opening her eyes. Her comment earning a laugh from Esme.

I pulled her body into my arms, loving the way her small form curled into my chest. Her arms were wrapped around my neck with her face smooched into me. Was she.... was she smelling me?

"Why does my shirt not smell like you?" She mumbled. I don't think that she meant to say that out loud, but I answered it anyway.

"I had not worn it yet silly girl." I said, unable to hold in my chuckle.

"Oh damn, I must have said that out loud." She said.

My laugh was louder this time. "Yes precious, you are saying those things out loud."

She snuggled further into my chest, getting as close as she could. I was not looking forward to having her draped over me all night. My new found attraction to her would make it hard to get comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV Chapter 11

I was suffering through the longest night of my existence. Bella had been wrapped around me all night. Her soft, warm body pressed against me as I lounged against the headboard. She was a snuggler when she slept. I would try and move away, feeling the chills that ran through her body caused by my proximity, and she would sneak right back over. She was also a sleep talker. I was thankful it was mostly inane mumblings, but my chest swelled when I heard my name come out on a breathy moan.

She was uncomfortable when she woke, thanking me for staying with her. It was my greatest fear that she would be hurt right under my nose. I would do anything to keep her safe. I deflected her questions about who her intruder was, not ready to explain what I suspected. She was adamant that I keep her informed.

"Look Edward, this is not 1918. You are not going to be able to keep me home as if I were barefoot and pregnant while you go out and deal with the big bad things in the world. I need to know what is going on." She said.

Her causal words pained me. No, I would never get to see her ripe with our child. A brown eyed, auburn haired little girl would never call me 'Daddy.' I had heard the longing in Rosalie's thoughts for decades, but had never had a desire to be a father before Bella came into my life. Now that this beautiful woman was seated in front of me, I was not sure I could let her love me knowing that I could never give her a 'human' future.

"No Bella, I understand I can not do that. But I was really hoping that you could just trust me to give you only the information you need. I am trying not to have to frighten you if I can help it." I explained, unable to stop my mind from imagining our child growing inside her.

"Fine Edward, whatever you say." I could tell she was already formulating a plan to get the information out of Alice.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked quietly.

I tore my gaze from her belly and my fears spilled out. That she did not realize I could not give her a normal life. That what she was feeling was only because she was trapped here with me.

"Edward, you would be the best in any situation. And my free will has not been taken away, I am still free to do what I want. My choices could just mean a horrible and painful death."

I breathed a sigh of relief that she truly wanted to be here with me. She moved onto her knees in front of me.

"Edward, you do understand that even as horrible as all of this has been, I would do it all over again if it means it would bring us together?"

She brought her hand up cupping my jaw. I melted into her touch, closing my eyes to better appreciate the feel of her warm, satin skin. Her hand moved into my hair, gently sifting through my thick locks like no one else had ever done. I opened my eyes to find her staring back at me, the same desire I felt reflected back at me.

"Bella, you have no idea how amazing your touch feels. The warmth, the sparks I feel when your skin meets mine." I said before I could stop myself.

"I imagine that it is the same thing I feel when you touch me." She said and my non-existent heart soared at her words. I took that as an invitation, and let my hand run up the smooth expanse of her lower leg. I hesitated at the multiple scars covering her knees.

"You have so many scars you beautiful, clumsy girl. I will do everything I can to make sure there will be no more." I said with complete honesty.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11 EPOV Take 2

"I could really get used to seeing you in my clothes." I said, fingering the soft fabric of her/my shirt.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it, even if Rosalie did steal it. I would not have been as comfortable if I had been wearing one of the outfits Alice had picked out." She said, pink tinting her cheeks.

"I am sure I would be having some discomfort if you had been wearing that as well." I said, just trying to imagine what kind of lingerie Alice had put together.

I could not stop my finger from traveling under the hem of the shirt. Her skin was as soft as rich green moss and I was aching to touch every inch. A tremor ran through her, and I cursed myself for forgetting about her delicate nature, pulling my hand from her flesh. "You must be cold, I did not think about how my touch would affect your temperature."

She was quick to still my hand and place it back on her thigh."It is fine Edward. Your fingers may be cool, but you are making me hot." She breathed, as venom flooding my mouth.

I could not tear my eyes from her skin as more and more was revealed as her shirt inched higher. I was swallowing mouthfuls of venom, thinking about how her silky flesh would taste. I was startled as Bella placed her hand over my chest and down to where my pants were riding low.

"Oh Bella, that feels so good." I sighed, unable to keep the words from tumbling out.

"Edward, I have never really done this before."

"What, made a vampire tremble?" I asked, trying to end the conversation quickly so she would continue touching me.

"No smart ass, I meant this, all of this. I'm ugh… innocent?" She mumbled, and it took me a minute to understand what she was talking about. When it finally sunk in, I could not hold back the laughter. I had been hoping I could follow her lead if things progressed.

"What the hell Edward?" She whined, trying to maime me with her cast again. She was more of a danger to herself with that. I easily held her still.

"No Bella, don't mistake my amusement, it is not at your expense. I, as well, am innocent as you put it. I had been hoping to follow your lead in this department. Now it seems we will have to experience all of these new things together. Would you like me to ask Emmett to borrow some of his X-rated movies?" I asked, really hoping she would say yes.

"No you idiot. I know where things are supposed to go!" She said as her face turned from flushed pink to flaming red.

I released her and gently placed my hands around her throat, tipping her face to mine. "Believe me Bella, there is nothing I like more than to know I will be the only person giving you pleasure, ever."

"Yeah, I get that would feed into your ego. But I agree, I like that there has never been another girl in your pants."

I could not help pointing out the obvious. "Well, technically you are in my shirt, I am in my own pants."

_Edward, I need here now! You have had her long enough. _Alice thought as she pounded on her keyboard.

"As much as I loath to interrupt this, Alice is chomping at the bit to get you to her laptop. She already has a shopping cart full of clothes for you, and wants to know your opinion about garter belts."

"I don't think I have an opinion. Can I borrow yours?" She said, laughing.

I could not stop my hand from reaching out and tapping her on the behind. I was having difficulty thinking about anything other then Bella in frilly garters and nude thigh high stockings.

"I'm coming Alice, just let me get dressed." She called, trying to take her shirt off one handed. I think she may have forgotten I was still in the room, and I was hesitant to remind her of my presence.

"You know you don't need to yell, she can hear you just fine. As a matter of fact I think everyone in the house could hear you." I said.

She turned to face me, the shirt stuck at her shoulders. "What do you mean they can all hear me? They have heard this whole conversation?"

I nodded.

"So now everyone knows I am a virgin?" She yelled.

"Well, if they did not before they sure do now." Alice said from outside the door.

_Oh Edward, she is too funny. You have to find some way to keep her! _I heard from Esme on the lower floor.

Don't worry, I'm working on it.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV Chapter 14

I walked back into Bella's room with my food-laden tray. I had no idea what she liked to eat, so I brought every type of breakfast foods we had. I had spent another amazing night holding her while she slept. My name poured from her lips, often with a moan. It was getting harder and harder to keep my feelings from her.

Bella was visible through the open bathroom door as I set the tray down on the bed. Her shirt was raised, allowing me a glimpse of her perfect pale skin. I was horrified to see black and purple marks interrupting that perfection. She saw me approach and quickly lowered her shirt.

"Lift it back up." I demanded.

"What?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Your shirt, lift it back up." I growled.

She hesitated for a second, as if she was going to comply. When she stuck her tongue out and tried to walk past me, I lost it. I grabbed the back of her shirt, only trying to detain her, but the material ripped in my grasp and it dropped off her body.

"Edward, what the hell?" She exclaimed, attempting to cover her body.

My legs gave out and I dropped to my knees as I got a closer looks at the bruises covering her waist. "Are those from me? Did I do that?"

"No Edward, they are not from you. You could never hurt me." She said quietly as she took my hand and showed me that my hand was much larger than the bruises. "These are from Blondie. But I guess you already took care of him."

I released the breath I had been holding. This had been my worst fear realized. That I would unconsciously hurt her. "I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself if I ever hurt you."

"I know that Edward. You could never hurt me." She said as she lowered her body next to mine.

Her hand came up to my face, and I could feel a difference between us. She leaned towards me, seeking my lips. I was still embarrassed by my outburst and wanted to apologize again, but as I opened my mouth to speak, her mouth was on mine. Her warm breath invaded my mouth as her tongue swept across my lips. The warmth spread throughout my entire body and I was helpless to stop my tongue from joining hers.

Her delicate tongue was fierce as she explored my mouth. She avoided my teeth without me even having to say anything. The kiss felt more like a mating of mouths as our tongues dueled against each other. Her tiny hand came up and moved along my chest, tracing each muscle before moving lower to the hem of my shirt. She drew her hand back up, now touching my bare skin. It felt as if there was a trail of fire everywhere she touched. Her hands got higher, bunching the fabric as she went. I pulled away for an instant to remove the offending material and returned to attack her mouth again.

My hands spanned her waist as she continued her exploration of my now bare chest. She raked her nails down my skin and I was certain I had never felt anything so amazing. My hold on her flesh tightened and I slid my hands down to her delectable behind, pulling our bodies together, trying to stop her exploration. I needed to see how this would end before I allowed us to continue.

"Alice?" I whispered, so quietly it would only sound like breath to Bella.

_Yes?? _

"How will this end?" I asked, only milliseconds passing.

_Oh, very well for both of you I should think._

And she giggled, even in her thoughts, she giggled. Ignoring her, I sought out the other mind I needed.

"Carlisle?"

_Yes son?_

"Are there any..... precautions I need to take?" I hated having a conversation about the birds and the bees while wrapped around Bella, but I needed to know things would be safe.

_You should be fine Edward. If she is not having a reaction to your saliva, then other.....bodily fluids should be fine as well._

I grumbled an embarrassed thank you,as I felt Bella's hand inch lower on my abdomen. When her hands made contact with the button of my jeans, I pulled back, staring into her face.

"What are you doing?" I breathed.

"I want this Edward. Please. We have no idea how long I have here, with you. I don't want to waste any of it." She said.

My head dropped as I tried to control the overwhelming desire I felt at her words. She wanted me, even knowing that I was a monster that could very well cause her death. She must have taken my silence as a denial, because she took command and released the button of my jeans and thrust her hand inside. He little hand wrapped around my shaft and red flashed behind my eyes. The warmth of her skin was unbelievable and I was truly worried I would embarrass myself by releasing in her hand. As quickly as it came, the heat was gone. She pushed my pants and underwear down my hips and I could feel her stare.

"What is that?" She said, her fingers pointing shakily.

"What do you mean Bella?" I asked, praying that she was not going to go running from the room. I had never been one for locker room talk, but when you live with Emmett, it is unavoidable. I knew my anatomy was 'different' then most men, whether vampire or human. I guess I did not realize how different I was.

"Are you deformed or something? Does it have something to do with you being a vampire? Cause if it is I would HATE to see what Emmett is packing!"

I could not stop the embarrassed laugh as I tried to cover myself, thwarted as her hand stopped my movements. "Bella please, let's just forget this. I always thought there was something wrong with me after seeing hundreds of human's thoughts. Your reactions have just proven that."

"Oh Edward, I am sorry for my reaction. It just surprised me is all. I never expected you to be so... well big. There is nothing wrong with you. From what I can gather from my friends, you are every girls dream." She said, moving her hands in soothing motions on my arm.

Her fingers came to my jaw, tilting my face up. "You are perfect Edward, I'm sorry. Let's start again. Please, touch me."

I moved before I realized I had done it. I was now poised over Bella on the bed. I forced my face into her throat, taking in her scent as if it was the last time. I was careful to keep my body from touching her. Her hand moved gracefully across the muscles of my back. I wanted to feel her smooth skin under my own hands. I dropped to my elbow which freed my hand to explore her body. My hand hovered over her breast, amazed at the feeling of her nipple rising towards my hand. I knew the general principle that it was the cold that was causing the reaction, but I chose to ignore that, imagining it was my touch that was causing it. I was impatient to feel her bare flesh, and my hand moved to the clasp of her bra.

My hand covered the newly revealed skin, and I was amazed to see how well her flesh fit into my palm. My thumb made a circle around one pink nipple as I allowed my tongue to tease the other. How odd that a simple portion of skin could be so arousing. She was so responsive to my ministrations, as her back arched off the bed, bringing her further into my hand. My body dropped onto her, and her legs spread to accommodate me. I was amazed that our bodies seems to know exactly what to do. My shaft pressed against her center and I dropped my head to her chest, trying to compose myself. Her hands moved onto my shaft and started to stroke me. I could not contain the shutters that coursed through my body. Her tiny hand moved up and down, spreading the wetness that had seeped from the tip. I could not stop my hands movement as it reached down her soft stomach towards the hot wetness that was hidden by her pants.

She crushed her mouth to mine as my hand moved on her bare flesh. I could not contain my moan as my fingers reached the moisture that was the sign of her arousal.

"Oh, the warmth. You are so wet. What is causing this?" I said, without even realizing I had said it aloud.

"You Edward, it is all because of you." She breathed, exciting me even further.

My fingers moved lower, through the soft curls that hid her from me. I explored her thoroughly and made note of where she was most sensitive. I had never felt such heat, her skin was so soft. I concentrated my movements on a tiny nub of flesh and was rewarded as she bowed off the bed, crying out with pleasure. I could feel the tiny trembling of her muscles, and was anxiously awaiting what would happen as her pleasure crested. It was not long before she started shaking in earnest and her mouth dropped open as her entire body flushed pink. Her hand was griping my shaft tightly, but my pleasure was secondary to hers. I was so thankful that I had a photographic memory, and that sight would be imbedded in my brain for eternity.

As she came down from her release, she thrust her pants off her hips and I was quick to move to her feet and help her remove them. I could not help stopping to look at her, she was amazing. She opened her arms to me, and I quickly covered her body with mine. I could immediately feel her heat against me, and thrust uncontrollably. I looked into her eyes, begging her silently for her permission. The love I found in her gaze was all the proof I needed that she wanted this, so I gently moved my hips forward. I knew our union would be difficult for her, being her first time. I was worried about hurting her as I moved into her. My body was trying to get me to move faster, knowing how amazing her tight heat would feel against me, but I went slow, trying to minimize her discomfort. Finally our hips met, and I held still so she could get comfortable.

"Oh God Bella. Are you ok?" I asked, my voice betraying my restraint.

"Edward, yes. I'm fine. Please...." She moaned..

"Please what precious girl?" I asked, moving my arm to cradle her chest and raise her leg up to my hip, moving deeper inside of her.

"Please ......" She breathed, tracing my lip with her tongue. She was slowly driving me crazy. I could not stop my hips from moving, drawing back and then surging forward again. Her hand moved down my back and she sunk her nail into my behind, urging me to move deeper and faster.

"Please....." She said again as her tongue dipped into my mouth. I sucked it against my own and allowed my hips to move in the pace they desired. I could feel the tension pooling in my abdomen and knew that my climax was eminent. Her body clamped down on me and it thrust me over the edge, my release surging out.

I collapsed onto of her, knowing I was crushing her but unable to move. I had not slept in almost 100 years, but at that moment I could almost feel the peace of falling asleep with the woman I loved.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV Chapter 15

I walked back into the bathroom after choosing Bella's clothing. It had taken longer than I thought, trying to decide what color and fabric would cover her glorious body. I had almost ripped several pairs of panties when I envisioned Bella wearing only the small lace triangle. I had no idea how they could be comfortable, but they were my favorites.

The glass enclosure was covered in a thin film of steam, but with my enhanced vision I had no problem seeing Bella through the fog. She had her head under the stream of water, rinsing the suds out of her hair. The soap and water was cascading down her body, running over and between her breasts and down her stomach. By the time my eyes had drifted to the curls at the junction of her thighs, I had somehow closed the distance to the door and my prominent erection made contact with the door with a thud. If I had been moving any faster, the glass would have shattered on contact.

I quickly tucked my shaft into the waistband of my pants, just as Bella's eyes opened.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

I opened my mouth and words came pouring out. "Watching you shower. You look amazing with the water streaming down your body. If we did not have to be down stairs soon I would join you."

I was embarrassed by my outburst, until I noticed the slight flush that covered her face and chest. She was aroused by my words. Little Bella had a naughty side, and I was going to keep that information tucked away for future use.

She took the bar of soap and lathered up her hands. Those same hands then went to work on her body, covering every inch of her perfect skin in a thick layer of suds. She spent an obnoxious amount of time on her breasts, cupping them and running her fingers over her pink nipples. I loved how they would peek out through the bubbles, like an erotic game of hide and seek.

When she was finally clean, I handed her a towel and stormed out. I would need to change my boxers before we could go down stairs. That girl was going to be the death of me. I had created a monster.


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV Chapter 16

"I won't let them have you. You are mine. I just found you. I have waited nearly a century for you. Please…. you can't take her." I moaned, unable to wrap my mind around Alice's vision. They can't take her, I won't allow it.

"Edward, we will figure something out. But running is not the option. If they found out that we tried to run, they will come for your family and then us. I would never forgive myself if something happened to any of them." She said, but I was unable to get the sight of Alice's vision out of my head. Her eyes locked with mine as I lay unable to help her as the Volturi approached.

"Edward, snap out of it!" She yelled in my face, and I quickly released her, not even realizing that I had been squeezing them.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I did not hurt you did I?" I breathed.

"No Edward, I'm fine. We need to go back and see if we can get any more info out of Alice." She said, turning around in a circle and finally noticing out location. "Where are we?"

"Um, Canada." I said, ducking my head in shame.

"Canada?! You ran us all the way to Canada?" She shouted.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I was upset." I said, trying to dig myself out of the hole I was in. I pulled her into my arms. "Forgive me?"

"Of course Edward, you are forgiven. But let's head back so we can figure some things out." She said, but I was reluctant to leave the safety of our location.

I brought my lips down, aching to feel her's against mine. I needed some reassurance that she was here, that what we had shared was not just a figment of my imagination. I felt her relax in my embrace, her warm breath brushing against my lips as her's parted. I crushed her into my chest as I attacked her mouth, trying to push the vision of her lifeless body out of my mind. I moved my hands to the hem of her shirt, aching to feel the smooth expanse of her skin.

"I love knowing what is underneath your clothes. I think I should pick out your underwear from now on." I breathed into her ear, loving the way her body trembled as my words and cool breath increased her arousal. I attempted to gently open the delicate clasp of her bra, but my hands were impatient and I tore the fabric in my haste to get to her flesh. My hands moved quickly to caress her glorious breasts. I worshiped her, enjoying the way her pink nipples were puckering against the cold. She moved back to remove her shirt and the ruined bra. One hand came up to open the buttons of my shirt as I brought my thumb up to glide over her tender points, before latching my mouth onto them.

She voiced her enjoyment as I moved from one tight nipple to the other. She was arching her body against mine, searching for some friction. Her thigh was wrapped around my hip and I was ready to push her back up against the nearest tree when someone's thoughts interrupted my concentration.

_Oh man, outside! It took me months of begging to get Rosie to let me bang her against a tree. _

"No, no, no. Go away." I yelled without removing my face from its comfortable place between her breasts.

_Dude, Bella has some seriously nice tits for an older woman. It's not like fried eggs on a nail, you know. Although she only has what, two years on ya. Not too much older. She is not a cougar yet. Maybe a puma. Growl!_

"I swear to God Emmett, if you don't turn around right now I will kill you myself. I am talking limb ripping, headless body stomping death."

"Don't you mean 'swear to monkeys' Edward?" Emmett yelled as he approached through the trees.

I swiftly removed my shirt and wrapped it around Bella's nearly nude form.

"Ali sent me to make sure you were ok. She said her visions were going haywire cause you could not make up your mind. Although I don't think this was one of the possible outcomes she saw." He said with a grin as he finally emerged from the trees.

"Shut it Emmett. How about next time you and Rosalie are going at it, I cockblock you and see how you like it." Bella said, stomping her little foot.

"Hey kid, you do whatever you need to. Just a warning though, Rosie would probably like the attention." He smirked, and I groaned as Emmett's thoughts got graphically disgusting.

"Emmett, was that all you needed? " I asked, trying to rein in my anger.

"Uh, no E. Alice's vision has changed. Something freaky. She wanted you to see it."


	10. Chapter 10

This is an excerpt from EPOV of Chapter 31 of Silent Auction. Enjoy!

_From Chapter 31_

"_Please." Edward whispered from where he stood on the porch. I could see his face through the floating spots and I knew that if I were to die he would find some way to follow. My love for him seemed to grow even stronger, knowing that what we had would find a way to even transcend death._

"_Please? You have the audacity to say please? I saw the visions that she saw of you, you with that blonde. The visions I project always have some truth in them." She screamed as she brought her other hand up and pointed a shaking finger at him. _

The vindictive woman was replaying the visions she had thrust into Bella's head. I could tell right away that it was Tanya that she had used to play the female lead in her horrific lies. Our family had spent many years living with the Denalis. I had forged a solid friendship with Kate and Irina, but I could never find my footing when it came to Tanya. She used my abilities against me any chance she got. She thought my lack of experience was laughable and wanted to be the one to show me what pleasure was all about.

She attempted to seduce me at every turn. When I went out hunting, she would conveniently be out there as well and oops, her shirt was torn off by a bear. The few times I would offer to drive her into town to get supplies, her hand would accidently brush against the fly of my pants as she bent down to retrieve the sunglasses she had dropped. The worst was when she would wander into the bathroom while I was showering. She professed she had not heard the water running.

After she witnessed me in my entirety, she was even more persistent. It had progressed to the point that I told Carlisle and Esme that I needed to leave. Rosalie agreed that Tanya was going too far. She had even caught her sneaking into my room to steal my underwear. I was unclear about why she would want my undergarments, until I met Bella. Now I can understand why one would want to have the garment that is next to that intimate area. I have several pairs of Bella's panties hidden away in a drawer. Thankfully my family agreed to leave, and we only visited the Denali sisters when Tanya was otherwise engaged.

It made me furious that Corin was using these utterly harmless interactions as fuel for the visions she had inflicted on Bella. My fury multiplied when she used her gift on me. The pain in my chest was unlike anything I had felt before, even the burning pain of my change. The visions though, that was excruciating.

_Bella wrapped in the arms of a tall dark-haired boy. She was laughing as he twirled her around, her hair flying around them like streamers. He lowered his head and kissed her, his tongue caressing her plump lower lip before pushing into her mouth. Her cries were absorbed by his mouth as he tightened his grip on her waist, crushing her breasts against his mammoth chest. _

I could hear Emmett and Jasper yelling, wondering what was happening to me. My body jerked as another wave of pain hit me and I was thrust into another vision.

_Bella was lying gloriously nude on a blanket surrounded by wildflowers. The wind blew across her body, making her nipples peak and goose bumps explode across her chest. She looked up at the giant raven haired man as he slowly took off his shirt and slid his pants to his ankles. Bella's face lit up as he covered her with his body, his leg moving between hers as his hand cupped her breast._

"_You are mine." He whispered, making Bella smile even brighter._

"_Forever." She gasped, as he rolled her nipple between his fingers._

I was suddenly pulled from the vision and the pain had finally stopped. I was disoriented as I sat up, searching around for Bella. Corin had her shirt pulled tight in her fist as she yelled into her face.

"You stupid child, with a vampire's memory he will never be able to leave something in his past. It will always be there bouncing around in his mind. He will always remember what she felt like, what she smelled like. You will be just a pale reminder of what she was to him." She yelled

"No. You are wrong." I said, knowing that she had only succeeded in making my love for Bella even stronger.


	11. Chapter 11

This is an excerpt from chapter 32 of Silent Auction explaining what the boys did with Corin while they were in the basement. Enjoy!

EPOV Chapter 32

After our leisurely bout of lovemaking in the tub, I tucked Bella into bed. I was still holding onto her humanity, not quite ready to believe that she was no longer the fragile girl that I had won at an auction. I was more than happy with the changes that had accompanied her transformation. Not wanting to kill her every minute was wonderful. I was also ecstatic that I could touch her without the fear of hurting her. The only thing I really missed was her warmth. I longed for the times when her hot body was stretched across mine and the feel of her delicate skin conforming to my ice cold granite flesh.

I actually would have thought my girl was sleeping if I had not known better. When I left the room she was snuggled down under the covers, only the top of her head visible. I would have liked nothing better than to stay with her, pretending to sleep and dream, but I could already hear both Carlisle and Jasper encouraging me to come down and try to deal with Corin.

As I descended the stairs, I could feel the anxiety emanating from Jasper. He must have been very anxious if he was unable to keep the emotion under control. Carlisle and Jasper were standing at the door to the basement. I had never seen my creator this frazzled. His hair was nearly as chaotic as mine and it looked as if he had slept in his clothes. He would never forgive himself for not being there when Esme was attacked. There was nothing he could have done, nothing anyone could have done. It would take decades before he shed his guilt.

Upon noticing my approach, Jasper opened the basement door and flew down the stairs. I knew he was having a hard time trying to neutralize the self-destructive feelings coming from the very broken vampire huddled in the corner of the basement. She had her hands clenched tightly against her chest, as if she were trying to keep her heart from trying to escape from her chest. I knew exactly how she was feeling. I felt guilty for feeling so satisfied that she was getting a taste of her own power. The pain of true heartbreak was debilitating, I could attest to that thanks to her. She barely moved when the three of us approached her. The only outward sign that she knew we were there was the tremor that ran through her.

"Are you going to destroy me?" She whispered.

"No." I answered, surprised that I had made that decision. I wanted nothing more than rip her head off of her shoulders with my bare hands. Knowing the severity of pain she inflicted on my precious girl made my finger itch to wrap themselves around her neck. But I realized that she had no control over her powers right now. Bella's shield had short-circuited her gift and I had no idea how to fix it. It made me curious as to what Bella's shield had done to the other gifted vampires she had used it on. We could not ask Jane or Alec, as they were both still smoldering in the pile of ash in the driveway. I would have to remember to ask Bella if she used her shield on Demetri. We knew he was a tracker, and that his powers worked on Bella, because he found her after I had won her at the auction. If Bella had deflected his powers while she was held prisoner, he might not be able to find her now. A plan was forming in my head, but I needed to deal with Corin first and then talk to Carlisle about how to keep Bella safe.

"Edward, what are you thinking?' Carlisle demanded, pulling me out of my thoughts. "There is no way we can keep her here and I can think of nowhere else we could send her."

"There has to be something we can do Carlisle. Bella's shield was what was responsible for her becoming like this. We need to try everything we can to help her." I said.

"Edward, you do realize that there is nothing we can do right?" Jasper said, putting his hand over my clenched fist, trying his best to reassure me with both his words and emotions.

"What about Stefan and Vladimir? You talk about them all the time Carlisle. Isn't that where we heard about the Volturi and the auction?" I asked, knowing by his thoughts that I was correct.

"Yes Edward, that is who told me about the human auction, but Vladimir and Stefan are nomads. There is no way they would want to take on a new coven member, especially one as dysfunctional as Corin is right now." He said, but I could tell that he was already intrigued by the idea of sending this broken vampire off with his two acquaintances.

"Do you have any way to reach them?" I asked quietly, not wanting to get my hopes up. Carlisle had yet to make a decision and I did not want my overeager attitude to sway him.

"Yes, I'll go try and contact them now." He relented as he went over to the laptop that was set up on the table against the wall.

"What are you going to email them?" Jasper questioned.

"No. They are on Facebook." Carlisle said with a straight face.

"You are shittin' me! They have Facebook accounts?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yes, don't you?" Carlisle sneered.

The door at the top of the stairs was suddenly pulled open, revealing the smiling face of Alice.

"Good job Edward. There are still too many factors that are altering the outcome, but at least she will be safe and cared for. Now as long as no one gets her upset, everything should work out just fine." She said before quickly shutting the door again. This all felt a little too easy, but I was more than ready to re-join Bella in our bed. Maybe we could christen the shower since we had already taken care of the tub.


End file.
